Jukebox Robot
The ''Jukebox Robot is a robot that appears in [[Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!|''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!]]. Description The Jukebox Robot appears many times in season 2 after almost every short. He tells Wubbzy what time it is and Wubbzy takes two guesses (Example: "Is it 11 o'clock?") to which the robot marks incorrect, twice. Wubbzy then asks what time it is anyway, and the robot tells it's time for a "Wubb Club dance party". The song then starts. Songs There are four songs, each randomly rotated through by episode: * The Wubbzy Wiggle * Robot Dance * Dance Dance Party * Happy Hop Wubbzy's Guesses *11 o'clock, 12 o'clock (Who's That Girl?) *Summer Time, Winter Time (Wubbzy and the Fire Engine) *Dinner Time, Bed Time (Wubbzy and the Sparkle Stone) *Story Time, Tea Time (Bye Bye Birdies) *Adventure Time, Make a Funny Face Time (Tooth or Dare) *School Time, Bath Time (Welcome to the Dollhouse) *Upside Down Time, Crazy Hair Time (Wubbzy the Hero) *Finger Paint Time, Picture Time (Daizy's Hair Salon) *Candy Time, Pumpkin Carving Time (March of the Pumpkins) *Bouncy Bounce Time, Squirrel Time (Great and Grumpy Holiday) *Daizy Time, Earl Time (even though Earl said "Is it me time?" instead of "Is it Earl time?") (Daizy's Favorite Place) *Time to Get Dizzy, Time to Go Potty (Once Upon a Wubbzy) *Kickety-Kick Ball Time (the Jukebox Robot got hit by it, which caused Wubbzy to guess for Time Out Time), Time Out Time (Hoop Dreamz) *Crazy Pants Time, Monkey Time (Big Bunny Blues) *Play Time, Cheese Time (Save the Wuzzly) *Hammer Time, Drum Time (Happily Ever After) *Hide and Go Seekity Seek Time, Time to Learn to Read a Clock (Too Many Wubbzy's) *Lunch Time, Swimming Time (Mr. Unlucky) *Captain Wonderpants Time, Owl and Chipmunk Time (Rush Hour) *Silly Hat Time, Ride a Donkey Time (Woozy Walden) Appearances Obviously, the Jukebox Robot appears in all of his initial segments after nearly all of the season 2 shorts. He also appears dancing in the Jukebox Robot song, Robot Dance. He has a screen cameo in the Wubbzy video game on the V.Smile. He appears in the book, Wiggly Day, with his original design. (See in Trivia below) Gallery For more, see: Jukebox Robot/Images Trivia * The Jukebox Robot's original design was shown in the Wubbzy Wiggle's storyboard, made in October 2007, and he was originally going to be in that song. ** His original design officially appeared in the Wiggly Day book even though it got released two months after season 2's premier, which is when he debuted on the show. * The Jukebox Robot does not appear after "Cupid's Little Helper", "Hangin' with Mr. Gummy" and any Wubb Idol episodes. The former episodes feature Love Is All Around (from Mr. Valentine), Imagine (from "The Wubb Club"), while the Wubb Idol episodes feature another song/no song in place. * It is unknown how Wubbzy guesses incorrectly, despite being featured in multiple episodes. * It is also unknown if this robot was invented by Widget. * Wubbzy wears the same costume when he guesses 'Summer time' and 'Swimming time'. * With the songs that played from all of the segments combined, the Wubbzy Wiggle played a total of four times (not counting after Meet the Wuzzles), Robot Dance played five times, Dance Dance Party played six times, and Happy Hop played five times. es:Robot Bitrola Category:Robots Category:Characters Category:Wubbzy Category:2009 Category:2008 Category:2010 Category:Wubb Club Category:Season 2